You Are My Inspiration
by Hanamiru
Summary: "Aku sedang mencoba untuk menggambar bunga itu."/"Gambarmu bagus kok! Aku juga ingin belajar menggambar."/"M-menggambar apa?"/"Gambar wajah imut Hinata-chan yang sedang memakai mahkota bunga lavender."/—Memori bersamamu takkan pernah kulupa, kau adalah panutanku selama ini, kau adalah inspirasiku dalam menulis. Aku hebat karenamu—Special dedicated for NHTD #4, RnR please? (\*.*/)


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Hanamiru**

**Pairing : Naruto and Hinata**

**Genre : Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo's, mungkin OOC, EYD, Garing, Alur kecepetan dan teman-temannya**

* * *

**~Dedicated for NaruHina's Tragedy Day~**

**~Original pemikiran saya, kalau ada kesamaan ide mohon maaf ya~**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

...

Jemari lentik itu tergerak, memegang pena dan menggoreskannya pada kertas putih yang terletak diatas pangkuannya. Senyum simpul terlukis indah saat jemari itu terus bergerak menulis bait demi bait kalimat indahnya.

Hyuuga Hinata. Novelis yang menjadikan seorang pemuda menjadi inspirasinya. Pemuda yang selama ini selalu mengisi ruang kecil di hatinya. Pemuda yang dulu menjadi teman masa kecilnya hingga kini.

"Kau adalah inspirasiku, Uzumaki Naruto-_kun_..."

* * *

.

**~``You Are My Inspiration``~**

.

* * *

—**FLASHBACK**—

...

"Hinata-_chan_~" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki seraya melambaikan tangannya pada gadis kecil yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"A-ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya gadis kecil tersebut. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Tidak, hehehe." Naruto tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. Lalu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Hinata. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang mencoba untuk menggambar bunga itu." Hinata menunjuk sebatang bunga matahari dengan pensilnya. "Tapi... aku tidak bisa..."

"Gambarmu bagus kok!" tanpa aba-aba Naruto mengambil kertas gambar Hinata dan memperhatikannya. "Yah, meskipun tidak sebagus gambaran Sai."

"_Arigatou_." Hinata hanya dapat menunduk malu. Ia sudah lama mengagumi bocah laki-laki yang ada disampingnya ini, namun Hinata pikir Naruto lebih menyukai gadis mungil berambut merah muda yang tak lain adalah sahabat Hinata sendiri.

"Sama-sama." Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Aku juga ingin belajar menggambar."

"M-menggambar apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Gambar wajah imut Hinata-_chan_ yang sedang memakai mahkota bunga lavender." jawab Naruto seraya mencubit pipi Hinata gemas.

Hinata hanya mengaduh kesakitan seraya memegangi pipinya yang memerah. "N-Naruto-_kun_..."

"Hinata-_chan_, kau lucu." tiba-tiba Naruto memandang Hinata intens, membuat Hinata menjadi salah tingkah. "Aku menyukaimu."

"E-eh?" Hinata merasakan pipinya memanas. "T-tapi kita masih berumur tujuh tahun. _Otou-sama_ bilang i-itu bukan saatnya untuk berpacaran."

"Hmn?" Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu Hinata-_chan_ sampai dewasa!"

"Hihihi, janji ya..." Hinata tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"_Yosh_! Uzumaki Naruto takkan pernah menarik kembali perkataannya _dattebayo_!"

* * *

.

**~``You Are My Inspiration``~**

.

* * *

Hinata duduk termangu sendiri di tempatnya, hari sudah mulai sore dan ia masih tetap berada disini. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya enggan untuk beranjak pergi. Ia ingin menunggu sang kekasih yang sedang berlatih Basket untuk persiapan lomba tingkat SMA yang diadakan sebulan lagi.

"Naruto-_kun_..." wajah Hinata memanas saat melihat pemuda itu bermain Basket bersama teman-teman Ekskulnya. "_S-sugoii_..."

"Teman-teman, latihan cukup sampai disini." ujar Shikamaru. Sang ketua tim Basket Konoha High School.

"Baik!"

.

"Kiba, ayo kita main _game_!" seru Naruto saat berjalan pulang dengan semangat seraya merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Hahhh, kau pasti kalah lagi dariku, _baka_!" sahut Kiba sambil mengusap peluh yang ada di lehernya dengan handuk kecil.

"Aku takkan kalah lagi!" Naruto bersikeras. "Kan sekarang ada Hinata-_chan_ yang jadi penyemangatku."

"E-eh?" rona merah kembali hinggap di wajah Hinata entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Benarkan, Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto mengerling nakal pada Hinata. Membuat gadis itu bertambah _blushing_ dan mengangguk cepat.

"Heee? Jadi kau dan Hinata, k-kau..." seru Kiba kaget seraya menunjuk Naruto dan Hinata bergantian.

"Mulai hari ini Hinata-_chan_ adalah pacarku, _dattebayo_!" ujar Naruto bangga seraya merangkul Hinata. Yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dengan rona merah yang senantiasa hinggap di wajahnya.

Hari itu, dimana sang mentari mulai menenggelamkan sinarnya. Hinata merasa ia sudah menjadi seorang gadis sepenuhnya. Dimana perasaannya selama ini terbalas, dimana asumsinya selama ini salah, dan dimana kini pemuda yang selalu ia cintai akan selalu berada disisinya.

* * *

.

**~``You Are My Inspiration``~**

.

* * *

Suasana taman pada sore hari itu cukup sepi. Hari ini adalah hari libur dan seperti biasa, Naruto dan Hinata memiliki acara bersama yang sudah tiga tahun ini selalu mereka jalani—kencan.

Hinata melirik jam tangan yang melingkar indah pada tangan kirinya. Sesekali ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri seperti mencari sesuatu yang belum datang. Kemudian ia kembali mengetikkan bait demi bait kata dalam _Notebook_nya yang akan mendominasi Novel pertamanya.

"A-ah!" Hinata tersentak saat tiba-tiba ada sesuatu menghalangi penglihatannya.

"Naruto-_kun_, kau kah itu?" tebak Hinata seraya meraba-raba tangan besar yang masih terus menutupi matanya.

"Bukan, aku adalah monster Ramen yang selalu mencari gadis-gadis cantik." jawab Naruto yang sengaja mengubah suaranya menjadi serak dan menyeramkan. Namun itu semua tidak membuat Hinata takut, gadis Hyuuga malah mengulum senyum manis.

"Apakah aku gadis cantik itu?" tanya Hinata. Masih dengan mata yang ditutupi tangan Naruto.

"Bukan." Naruto melepaskan tangannya. Kemudian mencium pipi Hinata singkat. "Kau adalah Istri dari sang monster Ramen ini."

BLUSH!

"N-Naruto-_kun_, jangan membuatku malu." ujar Hinata seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik layar _Notebook_. Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil melihat sikap imut gadisnya itu.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto yang duduk disamping Hinata sambil terus memperhatikan Hinata yang mulai menyudahi kegiatan menulisnya.

"Tidak." Hinata memasukkan _Notebook_nya dalam tas.

"Bagaimana kabar tulisanmu?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Membuat Hinata sedikit heran dibuatnya.

"S-sedikit lagi hampir selesai." Hinata tersenyum manis pada Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Errm... Hinata-_chan_." panggil Naruto dengan nada serius. Hinata menoleh dan mengetahui bahwa Naruto akan berbicara serius, maka dari itu ia mendengar dengan seksama apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto.

"Mungkin ini adalah kencan terakhir kita." ucap Naruto. Hinata terkejut dan itu membuatnya menunduk lesu.

Naruto yang melihat respon Hinata menjadi merasa bersalah. "M-maksudku, bukan berarti kita putus. A-aku masih sangat mencintaimu, t-tapi..."

Hinata menoleh,_ amethyst_nya menatap langsung pada _sapphire_ Naruto. Bertanya-tanya apa maksud perkataan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu barusan.

"_Kaa-san _memintaku kembali ke London untuk mengurus perusahaan keluargaku disana." jelas Naruto. "Beliau juga sedih karena aku harus meninggalkanmu, maka dari itu dia meminta maaf padamu."

"K-kita bisa menjalin hubungan jarak jauh, kan?" Hinata berusaha tersenyum pada Naruto. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin?" Naruto balas menggenggam tangan Hinata. "A-aku merasa aku adalah laki-laki yang buruk jika aku meninggalkan wanita yang aku cintai sendiri."

"Aku tak apa." Hinata tersenyum tulus. "Aku akan baik-baik saja disini."

Melihat tatapan tulus yang diberikan oleh Hinata, Naruto pun ikut tersenyum dan berusaha untuk percaya. Percaya bahwa Hinata dan dirinya mampu melewati semua ini. Ia yakin ia mencintai Hinata dan Hinata mencintainya.

"_Arigatou_, Hinata-_chan_." Naruto mengusap airmata yang terjun bebas diatas pipi Hinata. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang gadis. Sedangkan Hinata hanya dapat menutup matanya dan memegang erat mantel Naruto. Hingga kedua bibir itu terpaut, menyalurkan perasaan cinta mereka masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

* * *

.

**~``You Are My Inspiration``~**

.

* * *

"_Omedettou ne_, Hinata." ucap Sakura seraya menjabat tangan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum manis pada Sakura dan membalas jabatannya. "_Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_."

"Naruto, kemana dia?" tanya Sakura yang menyadari sahabatnya itu tidak ada.

"Dia sedang ada urusan keluarga di London." Hinata tetap tersenyum. Namun Sakura tahu itu bukanlah senyum yang biasa Hinata berikan. "Mungkin dia akan datang telat."

"_Sou ka_?" sahut Sakura.

.

"Cepatlah, ayo!" Naruto terlihat gusar ditempatnya, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian sejenak oleh para penumpang lain.

"Hinata-_chan_, tunggu aku." gumam Naruto seraya memandang keluar hamparan awan putih. "Aku mencintaimu."

"_Mayday_! _Mayday_! Pesawat kekurangan bahan bakar, _mayday_!" seru seorang awak kapal tiba-tiba. Membuat para penumpang panik karena Pesawat sudah terombang-ambing diatas udara.

"Bagaimana ini?!" Naruto juga ikut panik. Pasalnya keadaan Pesawat sudah terasa sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk terbang, bahan bakar yang habis serta beban Pesawat yang cukup berat membuat Pesawat itu terjun bebas dari ketinggian lima ribu kaki.

"Hinata-_chan_, _gomen_..." Naruto memejamkan matanya erat. Senyum miris tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. "Aku... tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu."

* * *

—**Sementara itu di Jepang, tempat Hinata berada** —

"Neji-_niisan_, perasaanku tidak enak." Hinata menengok pada kakak sepupunya itu dengan tatapan cemas. "Aku merasa... kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga."

"Hinata-_sama_, mungkin anda terlalu memikirkan banyak hal." ujar Neji seraya menuntun Hinata pada sebuah bangku kosong. "Duduklah, tenangkan diri anda."

"T-tapi..." Hinata menunduk, bulir demi bulir airmata jatuh diatas wajah porselennya. "A-aku merasa kehilangan, hiks..."

"Hinata!"

"_O-Otou-sama_?" Hinata cukup heran melihat ekspresi sang Ayah yang begitu panik. Ia segera menyeka airmatanya dan memandang Hiashi. "Ada apa, _Otou-sama_?"

"Naruto." Hiashi berkata tidak jelas. "Sebaiknya kau ikut dengan Ayah."

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut membuat perasaannya bertambah buruk. Ia berjalan cukup tergesa-gesa untuk menyusul sang Ayah. Airmata yang menetes tak ia hiraukan, pikirannya kini hanya satu. Pada pemudanya tercinta, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kushina-_san_ ingin berbicara denganmu." jelas Hiashi seraya memberikan ponsel Hinata.

"P-ponselku." Hinata menerima pemberian Hiashi. "H-halo, Kushina-_baasan_?"

"Hinata!" suara Kushina nampak terdengar serak. "N-Naruto, Naruto, hiks."

"A-ada apa dengan Naruto-_kun_, _Obaa-san_?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi. Ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, airmata terus keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Dia... Naruto kecelakaan dalam kunjungannya ke Jepang." Hinata dapat mendengar Kushina mencicit diakhir kalimatnya. Setelah itu terdengar isakan tangis yang cukup kencang yang di susul oleh suara berat khas pria yang berasal dari Minato.

"N-Naruto-_kun_." Hinata merasa sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Ia pasti akan terjatuh kalau saja lengan kekar sang Ayah tidak menangkapnya.

"Hinata, kuasai dirimu, Hinata!" seru Hiashi seraya menggoncangkan tubuh Hinata yang nampak lemas dan kosong.

"_Otou-sama_, ini tidak mungkin, kan?" tanya Hinata menatap kosong sang Ayah. Tubuhnya bergetar, sementara airmatanya tak kunjung berhenti. "_Otou-sama_, jelaskan padaku!"

Neji datang dengan tergesa-gesa. "Hiashi-_sama_, kenapa anda berteriak—astaga, Hinata-_sama_!"

"Neji-_niisan_." Hinata berjalan lunglai kearah Neji, mencengkram erat kerah kemeja yang digunakan pemuda itu. "Naruto-_kun_... dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku, kan?"

BRUKKK!

"Hinata-_sama_!" dengan sigap Neji menahan tubuh Hinata yang terkulai lemas. "Hinata-_sama_, sadarlah!"

"Neji, cepat bawa Hinata ke Rumah Sakit!" titah Hiashi. Neji mengangguk dan segera menggendong Hinata yang pingsan ke Rumah Sakit.

* * *

"Naruto-_kun_..." erang Hinata. Seluruh pandangannya putih, bau khas Rumah Sakit langsung memasuki indera penciumannya.

"Hinata, kau sudah sadar?"

"Kushina-_baasan_." panggil Hinata. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kesamping. "Minato-_jiisan_..."

"Syukurlah, kau sudah siuman." Kushina tersenyum khas senyum seorang Ibu.

"Naruto-_kun_." Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya. "Dimana dia?"

"Hinata, Naruto sudah—"

"Hinata, Naruto sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya kemarin." Minato memutus ucapan Kushina. Tangannya terulur untuk memegang pundak Hinata. "Tegarkan dirimu, Hinata."

"Jadi, semuanya itu benar?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa. Wajahnya kembali menunjukkan kesakitan yang begitu dalam.

* * *

.

**~``You Are My Inspiration``~**

.

* * *

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk selama acara pemakaman berlangsung. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tetesan airmata kembali meluncur dari _amethyst_nya yang sendu, menganak jadi sungai kecil lalu jatuh diatas punggung tangannya yang terkepal.

"Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto... Naruto, hiks." isakan keras Sakura membuat Hinata menoleh sejenak. Semua orang yang mengenalnya begitu terlihat kehilangan. Sanak saudara serta sahabat telah kehilangan salah satu matahari mereka.

Takkan ada lagi cengirannya, takkan ada lagi kata _dattebayo_ yang terdengar darinya. Semuanya hilang, tertelan bersamaan dengan kembalinya sang pemilik ke dalam tanah, menghadap _Kami-sama _yang telah lebih dulu memanggilnya.

"Naruto-_kun_, hiks..." Hinata mencengkram pakaiannya sendiri. "_Sayonara_... _arigatou ne_, Naruto-_kun_."

"Aku mencintaimu..."

...

—**END OF FLASHBACK—**

* * *

.

******~``You Are My Inspiration``~**

.

* * *

...

Kaki jenjang yang terbalut sepatu _Boot_ itu melangkah pelan dalam area pemakaman klan Uzumaki. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam satu _bucket_ bunga matahari yang telah tertata rapih. Ia terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan tatapan aneh dari pengunjung sekitar hingga ia sampai pada makam dengan nama nisan yang selalu ia ingat.

Hinata berlutut di depan makam itu, makam pemuda yang selalu ia cintai sampai sekarang. Pemuda yang masih terus mengisi ruang kecil di hatinya.

Dan tangan mulus itu pun bergerak, menaruh _bucket_ bunga matahari diatas nisan bernamakan Uzumaki Naruto. Ia tersenyum pedih seraya meringis kecil saat teringat momen saat dirinya bersama pemuda itu. Tanpa terasa airmata menetes kembali diatas pipinya setiap ia mengingat pemuda itu.

"Naruto-_kun_." Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya. _Amethyst_nya terpejam menandakan bahwa ia sedang berdoa. Doa tulus yang selalu ia berikan pada pemuda itu setiap hari.

Hinata kembali membuka matanya, lalu mencabuti rumput yang mulai menjalar disekitar batu nisan Naruto dan mengelusnya perlahan. "Hari ini tepat setahun kau meninggalkanku sendiri."

Hinata merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Hari ini juga adalah hari dimana Novel keduaku terbit."

"Apa kau suka?" Hinata menaruh Novel tersebut diatas batu nisan Naruto. "Judulnya _My Inspiration_, aku membuatnya berdasarkan cerita cintaku denganmu selama ini."

"Kuharap kau suka." Hinata tersenyum pahit dan berdiri. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

Gadis Hyuuga berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu menyeka airmatanya, kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan makam sang kekasih tanpa menyadari sosok transparan yang berdiri disamping makam tersebut.

"_Arigatou_, Hinata-_chan_..."

Hinata membalikkan badannya, kembali menghadap makam Naruto. Ia sendiri pun tak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya kembali berbalik seperti ini. Ia memandang batu nisan itu cukup lama, airmata sudah kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan siap untuk tumpah dengan sendirinya.

"_Ashiteru ne_, Naruto-_kun_..."

Sosok transparan itu pun tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang gadis. Sosoknya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang tertiup angin musim semi yang berhembus disekitar area pemakaman.

"Hangat." gumam Hinata yang membiarkan helaian indigonya bergerak tertiup angin. Ia tersenyum simpul saat kembali mengingat Naruto. "Apa kau juga disini, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Seseorang yang dikatakan meninggal memang kehilangan jasad dan jiwanya, tapi aku yakin mereka akan terus hidup dalam hati orang-orang yang selalu mencintainya dengan tulus. Begitu pun aku padamu, memori bersamamu takkan pernah kulupa, kau adalah panutanku selama ini, kau adalah inspirasiku dalam menulis. Aku hebat karenamu. Terimakasih, Naruto-_kun_..."

* * *

.

.

**THE END ~ OWARI**

.

.

* * *

**#Pundungan Author**

**Saya senang sekali karena kali ini saya bisa ikut berpartisipasi merayakan event tahunan "****NaruHina Tragedy Day****". Karena tahun lalu saya hanya bisa jadi silent rider karena handphone gak bisa dipakai buat review. XD**

**Tapi saya juga minta maaf, karena saya cuma bisa mempersembahkan satu FanFic tahun ini. Karena ide lagi gak muncul. Sekalinya muncul malah pas mau tidur dan saya harus rela begadang sampai Subuh demi ngerjain Fic ini (_-_/)**

**Kali ini juga, beribu-ribu maaf saya sampaikan pada Reader dan Senpai yang membacanya Fic saya karena saya sadar sesadar-sadarnya kalau Fic ini crack, gak jelas, dan gak nyambung. Saya sadar kok (/.\)**

.

**Oh iya, berhubung karena kita sudah mau menghadapi Ramadhan, saya mengucapkan Marhaban ya Ramadhan untuk semuanya yang beragama Muslim. Semoga amal ibadah kita di terima oleh Allah dan doa kita di bulan Ramadhan mendapat ijabah dari-Nya.**

.

**Saya sangat senang bila Reader memberi saya sebuah komentar/kritik/saran pada saya. Karena itu akan membantu saya untuk membuat FanFic yang lebih dan lebih baik lagi sebagaimana mestinya, dan pastinya untuk motivasi juga ^^**

**(Untuk Flamer, kalau kalian ingin mem-flame. Tolong jangan flame character yang udah dibuat Kishi-sensei ya! Tapi flame fanficnya. ^^**

**Dan akan lebih berharga jika Flamer-**_**san**_** memberikan flamenya dengan bahasa yang baik.)**

**.**

**Boleh minta reviewnya? \(*u*)/**

.

**Salam,**


End file.
